Lady Gaga
Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, known by her stage name Lady Gaga, is an American singer-songwriter, record producer, dancer, activist, businesswoman, fashion designer, actress, and philanthropist, who, along with Elton John, contributed to the song "Hello, Hello" in the 2011 Touchstone Pictures film, Gnomeo & Juliet. She also appeared in the 2012 Disney animated short, Electric Holiday. She has recently recorded a holiday special with the Muppets, which was aired in 2013, and made a cameo appearance in Muppets Most Wanted with Tony Bennett. She took Kermit the Frog as her date to the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. In an interview with Perez Hilton, Miss Piggy dismissed the concept of them dating, saying that "No, no I don't talk about lies. I talk about truth." She also made headlines wearing a top made entirely of plush Kermit the Frogs by Jean Charles de Castelbajac on German television. She wore the outfit as a statement against wearing fur as it "looked like a bunch of dead Muppets". Jason Segel had written a cameo for her in The Muppets, but she does not appear in the finished movie. She also made a cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Great Balls of Water". It seems that either she never filmed a scene, or her scene was filmed, but cut (like many other cameos). On March 28, 2011, Gaga's 25th birthday, Ellen DeGeneres called the artist from her daily talk show The Ellen DeGeneres Show to wish her a happy birthday. During the call, Ellen presented a birthday cake to the singer, commemorating a number of famous outfits that the artist wore throughout her young career, including a Kermit the Frog face, facing the audience. She was mentioned in the Hannah Montana episodes "Hannah's Gonna Get This", California Screamin', the Good Luck Charlie episode "The Break Up", the Shake It Up episode "Start It Up", an episode of Mighty Med, and the Stuck in the Middle episodes "Stuck with Mom's New Friend", "Stuck in Lockdown", and "Stuck in a Commercial". Trivia *Gaga is a huge fan of the Disney Princesses. Some of her fashion sense is inspired by the franchise. *In the 2012 book The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (and a Chicken in a Pine Tree), one of the ringtones shown on Miss Piggy's phone is "Lady Moi-Moi", a reference to Lady Gaga. *She was offered the role of the Blue Fairy from Once Upon a Time, but the writers never heard back from her management staff. Gallery Gaga.jpg Gaga_disney.jpeg|Gaga with The Evil Queen. Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube25.jpg|Lady Gaga with Minnie Mouse in Electric Holiday. Ellen-LadyGaga25thBirthdayCake-(2011-03-28).jpg Ladygaga-animal.jpg Gagakermitdress.jpg Lady gaga kermit.jpg LadyGaga-Kermit-MTV-VMAs2009.jpg Gaga-Muppets.jpg Gaga-Muppets-Holiday.jpg Lady Gaga Holiday Spectacular 01.jpg Gaga-Piggy-Kermit.jpg Kiss gaga kermit holiday.jpg Kristen Bell Piggy Gaga.jpg|Lady Gaga with Miss Piggy and Kristen Bell. People_Far_More_Intersting_then_me.png|Lady Gaga's appearance in Phineas and Ferb. Lady Gaga Grammys 2017.png|Lady Gaga attending the 2017 Grammy Awards. nl:Lady Gaga pt-br:Lady Gaga Category:1980s births Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:People Category:Females Category:Electric Holiday Category:People from New York Category:Musicians Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:American people Category:Hannah Montana Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Mighty Med Category:Shake It Up Category:Stuck in the Middle Category:The Muppets